


Insanity, Sex and A Whole Lot Of Blood

by orphan_account



Category: B.A.P, Big Bang (Band), Block B, EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angels, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Child play, Dehumanization, Detective AU, Drugs, Eating Disorders, Fantasy, Gore, He's not a good guy!, Human skinning, Killing, Killing is the new smoking, M/M, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Panic Attack, Piercings, Psycho's, Rape, Rape Kink, Sex, Sexuality Cruelty, So many ships, Succubus, Supernatural - Freeform, Tattos, Yoongi hates everyone, Yoongi is an ass, Yoongi is so horny, child trafficking, cursing, fetishes, namecalling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Min Yoongi had perfected the art of being insane it was an art but when a homicide squad set up for him is determined to find him he lets them see but the thing in this story is to know the truth you have to look beyond and when I say beyond I mean fucking beyond.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind I do not mean to offend anyone with anything ysed in this story. I simply using it to make the story fun.

Yoongi stared at the pinkette. Really to be honest she was pretty; cute blue eyes, heart face, big tits and perky ass but a jobs a job.

He started up his saw and guided it in a straight line through her left breast her screams were sharper and like a banshee's wail but he pressed on till the boob was succesfully sliced into two, she was breathing heavily and crying as blood pooled out from her chest.

"Miss Kim~ Are you ready to say where the kids are having the picnic at?"

Her voice stuttered as pain and fear hindered her speech.

 

"A-a-at Sa-samkyeong park.... please let me go! Please!"

 

 

He clasped his hands together and bowed his head thanking the good lord.

"Finally Lady! Its been three fucking days since I felt a bitch's tongue on my dick! Now was it that hard? Huh?!"

 

He picked up his jacket and rolled down his sleeves, he flicked the switch on for the sawing machine. You know those one's where you put

a log of wood and its sliced into two yeah that she screamed for him to come back but he had already walked away and the last thing he heard before he slammed the door shut was the sound of a rotating chainsaw slice a woman into two pussy first. 

 

 

Gods he loved his job.

 

                          xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Yoongi drank his coffee tiredly. After finding out where his targets kids would be having a school picnic he had to then of course eliminate them. 

 

Which means he had to book a hot air balloon ( read: kill the guy who owns it), buy acid a fucking large amount, glitter, white roses and a burger and coffee.  Now here was floating above the picnic ground hovering just slightly above, some fat kid with braces spotted him first and gathered others, soon enough parents  and more little bastards filled out beneath him.

_Perfectly Motherfucking Beautiful._

"Hiya Kid's! Wanna see something cool?"

 

 

There was a chorused 'yea' and he first threw down the glitter watching as they smiled and laughed like a bunch of dick sucking faggots. Sickening.  The next was the roses and to bring his to a beautiful crescendo, " And now for the piece dé resistance! A refreshing bath of bubbles!"

 

 

The acid poured straight down and the screaming started collectively, he picked up his shotgun and got firing; he shot at least 2 or4 dead at once and fuck was it exhilarating he could feel himself getting hard. The hot air balloon was low enough that he jumped down shooting at guests, kids, security...a poodle. When he stopped shooting 15 minutes later the air smelt of melting flesh and the smell of shot bodies and of course his horniness.

 

 

He looked around and saw a relatively alive girl she had brown hair in pigtails and big brown eyes and the acid had burnt her sides but she was as he said relatively alive.  He yanked her to her knees and pulled out his dick he didn't bother saying a word to her and forced it into her mouth deepthroating her.

 

"Fuck little bitch your mouth would have gotten you some big bucks"

 

 

He raised his gun and shot her in the dead brain matter  splashing out at that moment he came and pushed her lifeless body off him. After some quick work he found his kept set of kerosene and ethanol he poured it on them and the surrounding sites after few minutes hethrew the cans on the floor and walked out to his carefully hidden black car not too far from the entrance he hopped in and drove down the road.

 

 

From where he was he could see the park in the distance and he smiled.  Then he clapped his hands and bada bing bada boom SamgkyeongPark and 4 annoying families have gone bye bye.

 

 

And now he was horny again. Fuck. 

 

 

                         xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Kim Seokjin stared at the gruesome sight before him.

 

"Shit what kind of fucked up sicko does this?"

 

Jin liked Jackson. He was vocal, rude, an assholish amazing friend and most importantly a bloody good detective. Like now while Jin tried not to vomit vviolently, Jackson was inspecting the ladies body poking and prodding curiosly.

 

 

Her body had been sawed in half. She was an advisor to Fong Lihan the chinese multi-billionaire.  She was sawed in half.

 

He picked up the call from Namjoon in a daze.

"Yeah?" His voice came out in a hoarse croak.

 

"The place was blown up. Was still burning when got there but Jin..."

 

He's hesitating. "Go on Joon" He tries to snap out of out it. Try to-

 

 

"There was little girl. She had her head blown out and... and cum on her body.  He wrote ' I'm going on vacay bitches' on her body"

 

This time Seokjin does vomit.

 

 

Min Yoongi known to the public as Mr. Suga, a renonwed sociopathic killer whose motives are not known. He spends most of his free time buried between a woman's legs or doing tattos or drinking or killing. Mostly killing. And he hates faggots too fucking disgusting bunch of freaks. A devout christian.  Proud reason the Seoul Suga Homicide Detective Squad was created.  

 

You see he's not a bad guy. People just think he is but when life fucks royally like its done Yoongi you'd be a  _whole lot_ of crazy and pissed off and perpetually horny.

 

 

 


End file.
